User talk:JosephFrost0304
See the first and second archives located here and here. hi :Lern2sign. It's easy, just hit the ~ key (shift and `) four times. Oh, and if you're archiving a talk page, it might be useful to link the archive in question. S-9 4 20:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) a dangerous fight I have heard some mutants have been developed over the past few days im going in to investigate this is a code red&black,black means the only one may be unleashed if things get out of hand.Flaming skull of heaven 09:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Reporting for Duty I kept getting emails from you guys needing a pilot so what the hell... I'll play, I'm still going to school so I may not be on all the time but on Spring Break I'll be on and all week except Wednesdays... that's when I go to school. So if i don't answer in time, my bad. (Radio static) Hey guys, I just finished a job I had to do. A double agent job down in the Antarctic, turned out there was some sort of B.O.W. black market going on and... let's just say that I owed a friend. What's going on in your end? (Radio Static) JESUS! What the hell?! Can you and dante talk on a wiki I know?I really want it.Please.. - Bling1907 BTW on GMod... I got a GMod for lulz.Here's first screenshot I made :D - Bling1907 lulwut are u serious?I'm not beliving both of you,if you gonna act like this.. - Bling1907 psn i forgot lol tell me yours and ill send you the request.Flaming skull of heaven 11:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull psn i forgot lol tell me yours and ill send you the request.Flaming skull of heaven 11:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull I'm getting really confused now. Since when did GEKKO's get into resident evil? Railgun's?... What the? Not to sound rude but I thought this was suppose to be based off of resident evil(like zombies, tyrants, lickers, etc.) i didn't know that metal gear came into the game. I can understand the whole turning into monster thing like how wesker did but some of this stuff is way too weird but that's me. I don't know if you feel the same but I'm just telling you as a RE fan would say to another. RE: background Sure, I can do that. Just find a large image (the bigger, the better) that you want to use for the background, then message me again and I'll take care of setting it up. JoePlay (talk) 23:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :A background image usually needs to be at least 1200 pixels wide. The one you chose is only 500 pixels wide. I can enlarge it, but the problem with doing that is the image becomes very blurry. To overcome this, I can add a filter to the image to give it a "static" effect. See an example here, and see what it would look like as the wiki background here. Notice that I made the wiki logo transparent to show more of the background image. If you'd like to use that, I'll set it up, or if you'd rather find a bigger image, message me when you find one. JoePlay (talk) 02:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Because.. ..i hate his cooking,he always makes his favorites...oh he wanted me to create the UBCS H.Q. page.is it cool? and yes,i'm his brother. Let's see.. we were three brothers and two sisters.biggest brother died and Bling(real one) became the biggest brother.on the other hand,he's coming tomorrow and my eye is okay! - Bling1907's brother HI! hi, wanna do another story thingy? (Jessica Redfield) So This is where you have been Found you Sure I dont see why not lol Of course i would still but not play.Flaming skull of heaven 02:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull well? fine, should we do another story thing together again?: Jessica Redfield uh.... send me a link because when i type up the address in the search bar on my computer i'm getting a whole bunch of sites and I don't know which one I'm suppose to go into... When it comes to if someone just comes in while the game is on break and someone just comes in and kills you all... Just ignore them if they are part of the site, I think you need to talk to them and say that just because we're playing pretend stuff don't just kill the game just like that because it'll be no fun for the rest of the people that joined the site... If he agrees and stops, great.... If not, well then fuck'em then! ok ok, this blood spatter thing on the site is weird. forgot the message above is Jessica Redfield's ya ya i like it, when i saw it i thought it was on my laptop!(lol): Jessica Redfield UHHH uh,"no" jessie my message above: jessic redfield So you fired me. What am I to do? I turn Raven, throw a smoke grenade into headquarters, and Overboost out, yelling "See you all later suckers!" S-9 4 23:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Lost in Nightmares I suggest you read the files first. Spencer wanted to use a virus to regain his youth and his cells to reproduce infinitly, becomming essentialy immortal. He used "Alex Wesker" to meet his needs. Many months later, Alex - on an island far away - told Spencer that the experiment was a success. After that, no further contact was made from him, and the island was later found uninhabited. I assume Alex was wanting to use the virus on himself, rather than on Spencer.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 23:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: page colors So you want the page background color to be black? Also, which type of text do you want to be green - normal text or link text? And what color do you want the other text to be (besides the green)? JoePlay (talk) 04:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :The link text is already blue, so I only had to change the normal text to green and the background to black using the following code: #wikia_page { background: black; color: green; } :JoePlay (talk) 01:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) hey flaming JR is me lol.Flaming JR 11:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC)flaming JR Hey Hey Hey!! Happy B-Day to u!! My internet connections dying so..can't write too much. - Bling1907 ??? what do you need and how did you get that picture of your self? - Jessica Redfield nonsense I am not a villian unless you provoke my full wrath. And I truly believe that my nephew is somewhere within the ranks of the U.B.C.S.. To truly know about my purpose and for me to reveal the identity of my nephew to you, then you and your team must fight through the Hospital Break In to know my secret. -Dr.Trev Curien uhh... wearing what? Oh god.... what is it with men and long hair... My bf wants it long and I told him no. But I'll see what I can do. Hopefully I wont make you look like snake... lol Diary If you wish to observe my diary go to my page. My favorite entry is the August 25 one. -Dr. Trev Curien Thanks!! I'm so honored to be an admin. Ummmmm, what can an Admin do? -Jakraus I'm me! Got few questions: 1)Am I a admin?And what does this admin do? 2)Can I start my webcomic thing here? It's about HL2's plot(a bit).Just open the section and I handle the rest 3)Do you have Steam? -Bling1907 Steam?! It's like PSNiXbox Live etc. Online gaming-buying-chatting thing. - Bling1907 F.. HELP MEH! I cannot find anything for my webcomic.A story,place etc. Got ideas? - Bling1907 hey long time no see i wasint online at all i just started to write my own book and its based on you guys! But i need info on how you want to make your character better!Flaming skull of heaven 11:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull hey hi. are we goning to get any new missions?! :Jessica Redfield EVIL! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ?!?!?! YOU TOOK ME OFF MY TEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!! .... the message above is mine. (Jessica Redfield) oh oh, sorry. how do i add me? crap (above)Jessica Redfield you dude, you do it. :Jessica Redfield ok if it's already done, thanks a lot. :Jessica Redfield why?! why am I a SOLIDER(I dont know how to spell that)! I WAS THE LEADER AND NOW A SOLIDER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! :Jessica friggin Redfield For pics I used microsoft paint, and if I wanted to make something a little more realistic I use photoshop fine fine (swears in head) i'll be delta team leader. ??????? you do it :Jessica Redfield lcpd I made my own role playing wikia and im wondering would you be interested in helping me out heres the url http://lcpdpolicedepartment.wikia.com/wiki/Lcpdpolice_Wiki --Stephendwan 21:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey bro It'a-me, Bling! :D anyway, i can't enter because i gotta plan my sister's wedding and i got exams and shit.i'll be online in 5 days kay? - Bling1907 oops sorry i was so late to reply but ok :Jessica Redfield So Can I be captin of Delta Team? :Jessica Redfield DUDE!!!!! answer your messages A LOT more QUICKLY!!!!!! :Jessica Redfield P.S. quickly! and it hit me! got tekken 6? well,i do.and i wanna do vs batte with you.waddaya say? :P -Bling1907 no i don't have it oops oh....why i didnt think of that?! :Jessica Redfield good i'm not alone! :D -Bling1907 three girls? mine's start at night and end up morning. :D also i gotta say,i learned that this game dies at summer :P -Bling1907 yeah.. so,you got steam? we can play left 4 dead 2 together :P -Bling1907 mac? we still can play team fortress 2 :P -Bling1907 New adventure I will be posting in a new mission for you guys. It's going to take place after our last mission and it will be about me kidnapping your Charlie team leader Jakraus, and making him a lethal B.O.W. . Let's see if you can save him in time heh heh heh..... Uh.. this place is dead...? i dunno, i started to play a lot of games and school is going fast. soo..yeah, i'm out :/ -Bling1907 HI! HEY DUDE!!! i really need to start reading messages :-) is it okay if i upload a picture i made of me? i hope u aren't mad... T.T - Jessica Redfield Already on a mission Check here I am already on a solo mission so sorry. http://ubcsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Artic_illegal_bio_weapons_research_facility --Stephendwan 09:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Heya man i just stumbled on to this wiki again. I cant believe it's still up! Just wanted to say hi :)Flaming skull of heaven 10:22, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Skull HEY! OK so what do you have in mind? BTW Sorry about that penguin picture I didn't think it would be ON the wiki, and what do you think bout my profile picture?Jessica RedfieldJessica Redfield New Wikia Please! Yeah, we should make a new wiki, but actually check it often! :) But the only question, what will it be of?--Jessica Redfield 20:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Jessica Redfield RANDOM WIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I say, we just make a random wiki, we even call it that, and everything makes no sense at all! Like at random days, there'll be like, who can be the most random. They'll share really weird moments of their life or of someone they know. One of my friends would love it! I have no clue where I got this idea from. By Monday if you don't see this, I'll have to contact your brother again. sorry! i forgot my name at the last message.--Jessica Redfield 17:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Jessica Redfield KAY! Um, well can you make it super duper soon?! I'll help if you need me to, but you'll have to explain what to do! KAY! Keep forgetting the da*n siganture.--Jessica Redfield 02:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Jessica Redfield CHANGE PLEASE!! You know what?! We need to keep this style of role-playing! We need to create a new wiki! If there isn't already one, it should be like B.S.A.A. Wiki! We keep the same ideas, but new wiki, and we should actually monitor it! I will help make it, but you'll have to explain how to help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silent Hill Let's go with a Silent Hill one! I did not think of that before! --Jessica Redfield 02:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Jessica Redfield KK COOL! No, I've never played it, i would freak out in the first 10 minutes...:) If you need help, I will!--Jessica Redfield 01:18, August 23, 2012 (UTC) WOHOOO Sounds AWESOME. I'm a HUGE fan of Silent Hill, I know a lot of stuff about it! Can't wait for it!! --Jessica Redfield 01:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) SILENT HILL! I promise that I will check everyday for an update on the wiki! --Jessica Redfield 21:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :) YAY!:))))))))))))) --Jessica Redfield 01:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ok That's ok! I know how you feel! School is such a road-block in people's lives! I'll be patient and just reply when ur finished or almost or need help. ---- --Jessica Redfield (talk) 00:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) good god man, are you still on here? how long has it been? well, if you happen to see this (which is honestly a pretty big "if"), how've you been? Jessica Redfield (talk) 21:23, February 27, 2016 (UTC)